


Snapshot Bobby

by LWhoScribbles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Choices, Death, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Life - Freeform, Widowed, baby carrie, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWhoScribbles/pseuds/LWhoScribbles
Summary: A quick snapshot in which Bobby didn't really deal and Trevor was born.
Kudos: 4





	Snapshot Bobby

Maybe he was ashamed or had some kind of weird guilt about That Night, so he gives up music, he starts going by a middle name, his parents split, one gets remarried, he takes the new name, whatever.

So he’s doing life shit as this new person, right?

Goes to college, gets some sad ass office job that doesn’t pay shit, but he’s only barely starting a career, so it’s just life.

He’s got a girlfriend, they get married and have a baby or they get pregnant and start a life together, wedding or no. They're trying to figure things out, like you do as young parents.

And then she dies.

And his job still pays shit and he’s got this baby he’s gotta raise. He can’t afford to keep her with babysitters, and he remembers being a lonely kid, he remembers the kind of lives his friends had with all the things their parents dumped on them, and he doesn’t want to be like that. He needs to be there for her, but he also needs to keep her fed and clothed and all of it.

Maybe one day he finds an old notebook he and the guys used to scratch music thoughts and class notes and messages passed around when they should have been studying, and—there’s something, he thinks. Here’s something he could still do. They were gonna be big. This could be how he makes a life for him and his baby girl.

He calls an old friend from the scene way back when. He practices like crazy between late nights taking care of Carrie, singing these songs to her, trying to figure out how to rearrange music for soloing when he hasn’t thought of it as more than a painful hobby in years.

And it works! It’s fun! And it hurts, but who the heck even remembers his band? It’s just as much his as it was theirs, so he’s got the right to take it and run, and he’s got the need.

A producer gives him a ten minute chance to hear a demo.

He takes it during his lunch break. He feels lame showing up in a suit, but he’s not wasting any time. The producer likes it. Tells him to come back with an agent.

Maybe it wasn’t as smart as he thought and he feels shitty about it a lot, but this is life now. 


End file.
